


i'll put down my roots when i'm dead

by c0rpz3huzb4nd



Series: >1000 word drabbles [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Suicide, au where dream DID kill tubbo, title from since i saw vienna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpz3huzb4nd/pseuds/c0rpz3huzb4nd
Summary: "Tommy, run!" Dream starts towards them, and Tommy takes one step back. "Fucking run, Tommy! Go!" Dream is speeding up now, he's almost reached Tubbo, and Tommy can see him pulling out his axe. The enchantments shimmer on the netherite blade, shining opalescent in the dim light. Tommy reaches out for Tubbo, meaning to grab him, to pull him out of harm's way, to save him, anything."Tommy,go! Please, before he-" Dream swings, and Tommy screws his eyes shut as the axe comes down, hand still outstretched.<Tubbo_ was slain by Dream>
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: >1000 word drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	i'll put down my roots when i'm dead

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ik this is a bit over 1000 words but it goes in the series anyways. fuck you /lh

"Can I see the stars one last time?" Tubbo's voice is quiet, resigned. Tommy gapes at him, eyes flickering between his friend, the portal, and the man in front of them. Dream's mask glints in the light from the portal, purple highlights dancing on the ceramic. He tilts his head at the two of them, studying Tubbo carefully.

  
  


"How do I know you won't try and run away?" He asks, voice cold and uncaring. Tubbo shrugs, kicking at the obsidian stone beneath him with his boot. Blood drips down his brow from a cut on his forehead, slowly sliding down his face to land on his shirt. Tommy wants to reach out and wipe it away- he knows how much Tubbo hates having anything sticky or unsanitary on his skin, but the other boy barely seems to care.

  
  


"There's no point. I know you won't stop till I'm dead, I'm not stupid enough to think I can fight you off. I've got no armor, no weapons, no food. I'll let you kill me, I just want to look at the stars with Tommy one last time. Like we did when we were kids." Tommy's hands shake at his sides, and his vision blurs with tears. 

  
  


Tubbo's entirely apathetic, resigned to his fate. Tommy doesn't know where his friend's fight has gone, where his urge to come out on top disappeared to. Dream is silent, before nodding once at the two of them. His armour clanks as he moves, the sound echoing off around them, bouncing off the empty walls.

  
  


Tubbo grabs Tommy's hand gently, tugging him along. Tommy obliges, more out of shock than anything. He keeps waiting for Tubbo to whisper some grand plan in his ear, to jump Dream and steal his weapon, anything. Instead, he just squeezes Tommy's hand, ignoring the blood slowly sliding down his face. The platform climbs back up to the surface, pistons echoing so loudly in Tommy's ears that he can barely hear his own thoughts over the jarring, garish sound.

  
  


They reach the surface, and Tubbo smiles slightly. The sun is just beginning to go down, and the first stars are peeking over the horizon, glittering in the purple light of dusk. Dream nods at them, allowing Tubbo to pull Tommy over to stand on a small hill. The sun glimmers deep orange over the horizon, reflecting in Tubbo's wide eyes. He's not even crying, barely even upset. In fact, he seems happier than he's been in months. 

  
  


Tommy trembles in place at his side, unable to comprehend the fact that his best friend is going to be  _ gone _ . Tubbo must notice his distress, because the smaller boy turns to him, smiling brightly as he pulls Tommy in for a hug, standing on his tip-toes in order to do so. In their position, Tubbo's mouth is right next to Tommy's ear, which means when his friend whispers to him, Tommy hears every word of it.

  
  


"I love you, Tommy. Run while you have the chance, don't look back. I'm sorry I couldn't get your discs back." Tommy starts shaking harder, and Tubbo places both hands on his chest, pushing him away.

  
  


"Tommy,  _ run _ !" Dream starts towards them, and Tommy takes one step back. " _ Fucking run, Tommy! Go _ !" Dream is speeding up now, he's almost reached Tubbo, and Tommy can see him pulling out his axe. The enchantments shimmer on the netherite blade, shining opalescent in the dim light. Tommy reaches out for Tubbo, meaning to grab him, to pull him out of harm's way, to save him,  _ anything _ .

  
  


"Tommy, go! Please, before he-" Dream swings, and Tommy screws his eyes shut as the axe comes down, hand still outstretched. 

< _ Tubbo_ was slain by Dream _ >

Blood splatters his skin, so hot Tommy feels like he's going to be burned. There's the sound of a body thumping to the ground, and Tommy can feel the drops of blood starting to drip down his skin, leaving dark red trails down his face and arms. Dream sighs, sounding disappointed.

  
  


Tommy blinks his eyes open slowly, and as soon as he sees what's left of Tubbo's head, he turns around, doubling over to throw up. The bile burns his throat, the disgusting taste lingering in his mouth as he gags over and over, but he can't get rid of the image of Tubbo's body, neck severed almost completely, head smashed in by the force with which Dream brought down his axe. Tommy vomits until there's nothing else left in his stomach for him to expel, and he's gagging on empty air.

Dream huffs impatiently, and Tommy cringes at the sound of his boot splashing in Tubbo's blood as he strides over to the teen, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"You should've listened to him, Tommy. Now he's gone, and he died for nothing." No. No, no, no nononononoNONONO _ NONONO _ . The sound Tommy makes is nothing short of feral, and he launches himself forwards. Dream doesn't know what to expect, and Tommy manages to wrestle a knife from his belt. He holds it up to his chest, hands shaking.

  
  


"Now, Tommy," Dream starts, stepping towards him. "You don't wanna do that. The discs were worth more than Tubbo, you said that before, right? I still have the discs, you can still fight for those." Tommy shakes his head, angling the knife towards his heart.

  
  


"What's the point of getting them back if Tubbo isn't there to hear them with me?" He asks. Dream sucks in a breath, but Tommy sobs, holding the knife up before plunging it into his chest with every ounce of strength he has left, not even giving Dream a chance to try and manipulate him again, to  _ lie  _ again. The pain is sharp and immediate, and Tommy collapses before Dream even has a chance to pull out a healing potion, to try and bring him back.

< _ TommyInnit was slain by TommyInnit _ >

-

It's mere days before another string of death messages rings through the console. No one is particularly upset by it, no matter their allegiance. It was bound to happen sooner than later.

< _ Dream was slain by Technoblade _ >

< _ Dream was slain by WilburSoot _ >

< _ Dream was slain by Ph1lza _ >

< _ Dream has been slain permanently. The player has been removed from the server. _ >

**Author's Note:**

> just for clarification wilbur didn't get resurrected in this. ghostbur got so angry and sad he literally managed to kill dream. king behavior. 
> 
> anyways uh this is a vent fic our tommy fictive banged out a little while ago, and gave me permission to proofread/finish for him, and post. if you clown in the comments i'll pee on you
> 
> OH YEAH when tubbo says "i love you" it's purely platonic. dont ship minors thats fucking creepy.


End file.
